The Man Who Would Shake The Heavens
by JasahiroSakarai
Summary: The history of man and monster are not as separate as you would believe. Obtaining peace between the two was hard fought, and not an easily won battle. What exactly led to the agreement between humans and monsters? And why does it somehow involve our modern day protagonists? Let's explore some history, shall we? Rated M cause there's probably gonna be some dirty stuff in here.
1. Chapter 1

Allow me to recount, for you, a tale. One of a boy, meek and honest, who would one day become a man with the power to shake the heavens. But every tale has its beginning, and this one starts ages ago. Before there was order in the world of monsters.

Before there was order, there were the clans. The Night Walkers, the People of the Moon, the Frost Bitten, the Sinners, the Arcane, and the Humans. At constant war with one another, peace seemed no more than a wistful dream to the smaller clans caught between the warring superpowers. Alliances formed and broken, treaties drafted and burned, innocents enslaved or killed, bloodlines established and, inevitably, ended. This was the way of the world for thousands of years. Countless lives were lost on all sides, leaving the clans weary.

After 10 years passed without any signs of any side willing to back down, the leader of the Night Walkers, a man simply called Rinzo, who had lived through each and every battle seen since the beginning of this unending feud, decided to step forward. Calling a summit of leaders to be held the next year. Most were reluctant to attend, but for lack of a better alternative to inevitable war, chose to accept the invitation.

A year later, at the clearing atop the tallest mountain, all were present at this round table:

The Alpha of the People of the Moon, Balthasar, a tall man, with a full mane to compliment his protruding teeth and elongated muzzle, who sat with one leg on his seat and the other impatiently shaking under the table.

The Queen of the Frost Bitten, Malvati, a slender woman with bright purple hair (so bright in fact, it was nearly white) that could not seem more calm, giving off a soft mist on this cloudy- but warm evening, toying with a floating piece of ice that she shaped and reshaped.

The Great Enchantress, Althea, who seemed more irritated than anything. Did these people know who she was? She was a busy woman with a very full schedule, she thought as she impatiently tapped her retracted claws against the polished wood table provided for this gathering.

The Archmage, whose name was a symbol simply pronounced, "Fus". His face remain hidden in a shadow, cast by the hood of his cloak. All that could be heard from him was quiet speaking, likely the recital of incantations.

And the Monarch of the Humans, Eva Grimori, who wore a simple suit of armor impressed with the insignia of a lion on her breast. She sat with a warm smile, flanked by her personal guards, Diavolo and Narancia, seemingly unaware of her clear disadvantage here.

And from the walkway up to the peak came Rinzo. A well built man with the purest white hair, which was as refractive in the sunlight as it was full and long. He wore a simple outfit. A shirt tucked in to his pants and leather shoes. He was followed by a slender pink haired woman who did not raise her head, and stood behind him when he took his seat at the head of the table, only to open with a comment from Althea.

"I am _so_ pleased you decided to finally join us, Sir Rinzo" she said dripping with sarcasm.

He disregarded this comment as he addressed the table as a whole in a loud and clear tone.

"My greetings to you all," he bowed his head in respect, a notion that was not returned, "I am pleased to see you all in attendance and hope that our proceedings will remain unhindered." He concluded his opening address.

"So long as that mutt keeps his distance you'll have no problems from me." Althea snapped in Balthasar's direction, to which he sarcastically gasped in surprise.

"But my Lady Althea! Last I checked it wasn't you but your substantially sized _bust_ that was closer to me than I am to you" he jeered with a smirk.

She sneered, "As if my BUST would ever be within your grasp, you common street hound." Althea gave him a disgusted look.

"Personally I think her bust is no more impressive than a cow's udder." Malvati giggled under her breath. The Archmage broke silence for but a moment, to stifle a chuckle at Malvati's joke.

"Oh, breaking meditation are we Fus?" chimed Grimori, "Given your aptitude at breaking off relations with a whole people I can imagine that is no more difficult." Grimori finished, still smiling at the now agitated Archmage.

"Your childish attempts at insulting me are as feeble as your attempts on the war front against my people." He raised his head, with the faintest hint of a cocky smile showing on his now revealed face.

Grimori's eyes remained shut, but her smile broke. "I was merely referring to the Arcane's blatant abandonment of Humans post discovering the Necronomicon, but if it's a test of fighting skill you wish to have then please, feel free to break armistice." She said clearly attempting to provoke him to action.

Rinzo stood with a sudden jolt that caught everyone's attention.

"ENOUGH." He boomed so loud it echoed down the mountain.

Everyone was caught off guard except the female that stood beside him. "These petty squabbles are the reason I have called this summit." He said slowly retaking his seat. "As you all know, the numbers of our clans continue to dwindle with every passing battle. And these last 10 years have shown me how prosperous peace can be. But this prosperity does not come without price nor risk. Fighting has stopped merely because every one of our people lack the forces as much as the will to continue fighting. Hundreds of years have left more destroyed bloodlines and innocent casualties then were needed and for what? What have we to show for these- these skirmishes?" Rinzo looked to everyone at the table, finding nothing more than uncomfortable shifting and downward gazes. "Humans outnumber every race 30 to 1 because of their superior reproductive ability. And their numbers continue to grow while the rarity of births among our clans is unquestionably outweighed by our loss of life to meaningless quarrels for which we have no reason." He continued calmly.

The tension was palpable. Most clans continued to fight out of rage and hatred for one another for sins of generations past, but the few who didn't fought out of necessity. To survive. And each and every soul at the table knew.

"So what of the human reproductive rate? We clearly pose no threat to any of you with powers that transcend the abilities of anything we could accomplish with mere numbers. We don't wish for this fight yet we are forced in to it, for no more than my people's use for your own ends." Grimori spoke up, clearly unhappy with Rinzo's phrasing.

"I acknowledge that humans were once hunted for their use to each clan's own greedy needs. That is why I have a proposal," He poised, "We separate the clans. Humans will be given their own space, where they can grow and thrive as they please, with no interference from any inhuman clan. Any such interference will be met with swift and violent action by my clan. And I am hoping that this force will receive cooperation from each race. We will develop ways to live without depriving any clan of their right to live life free from threat. The other clans will receive our own space that we will learn to peacefully coexist in, where the leaders sitting at this table will form a council that shall govern over our kind." He concluded, reclining from his leaning position on the table.

Needless to say all parties were astonished. They knew this summit was for the sake of peace but what Rinzo was proposing was close to madness. Most of the races present relied on humans as a valuable resource, and to lose that could spell doom for them all, not to mention the amount of magic power required to sustain an entire separate space would be ridiculous enough let alone sealing it off from the original space. No doubt there would have to be SOME way between the two planes as well, and this method of travel would be unstable and dangerous without a powerful spell to sustain it, and Fus knew it. He made these facts clear to the whole group, breathless by the end of the lengthy explanation.

"I have thought of a way to sustain my plan, but please bear with me to the end." Rinzo raised a hand in acknowledgement to Fus.

"And what of our people? Non-humans rely on them as a source of sustenance, just as much as your people rely on their blood." Althea offered, referring to her people being a species that reproduces strictly off of human hosts.

"And why the sudden interest in their protection Rinzo? As far as I know before the 10 year break you were one of the most brutal members of the Night Walkers elite battalion. Even as the first of your kind, you wish to forsake that which has sustained your people for these countless years?" Balthasar posited, to the agreement of most of the table.

It was true. Night Walkers more than anyone enslaved humans for most purposes; house slaves, feeding cattle, anything that vampires felt was beneath them they had their human captives tend to instead.

"Let us suppose that your treaty does hold true. Humans are separated from all species non-human, and both grow and prosper in our own ways. Who is to say a cell won't form? One who wishes to return to the old ways by either breaking the seal between our worlds or waging their own war on your kind. Or what's stopping a rogue non-human that decides to come and attack our people of their own will?" Grimori fired questions like cannonballs, but Rinzo was prepared. 5 years of planning left him a concrete plan, and he was not about to let it be deconstructed so easily.

"I know this plan does not come without it visible faults, but lend me your ears for a spell so that I may regale you with my experiences that have shown me the path I must take." Rinzo began, "A year after the Great War came to a break, I left the battalion on a journey of self discovery. I wanted to find meaning in my existence; why was I the first, and what purpose did these wars serve? What future did they hold for our collective people? And so I went on my quest for answers, traveling across the lands searching for that which seemed unattainable for two years. That was, until my search brought me to the very ground on which we sit." He gestured around him, earning confused looks from those around him. "Upon this mountain top was a man wearing nothing but a white robe, and a rosary around his neck on a beaded chain. I could not see his whole face but his eyes shone as if lit from inside his head, and he had an almost sinister aura and smile. Yet when I met him, he spoke to me in an almost intrigued tone; as if he knew what I was going to say before the words left my lips. I asked who he was but before I could finish my first word he said the information would not be relevant to my cause in the slightest. He then explained to me that while he could not reveal to me everything I wished to know, he could give me information that could either save life as we know it, or doom it to an eternity of fighting til the last breath and achieve nothing. I wanted this knowledge, so he continued, and told me that I had one chance and one only, to attempt to reconcile peace between our people, lest the end truly fall upon us. He foresaw endless war, and the many horrors that come with it, watching my people die for a cause I no longer wish to fight for; an endless war where there is no victor. Humans, long since extinct, would throw the remaining clans into chaos, fighting for what little resources we have left. Only more death til only I and all of you, save for Grimori are left standing. And only then would we realize the futility of our struggle against one another. Only then, when we stand atop our dead brethren do we understand that it was all for naught. And only after this dreadful final war do we drop our arms and see that this was our own doing." He paused to let the information sink in, "So it was after training with him for another year, and obtaining new power that I came home and proceeded to draft a peace treaty based on the information given to me by the Robed Man," he leaned forward once more, this time his voice taking a tone of finality. "There is no sound end to our struggles. Should we continue down this path of destruction that we walk, we will be met not with victory but with losses so great that there will be nothing but sorrow for any of us. I implore you to agree to this treaty, lest our collective people be ultimately destroyed." He concluded, motioning the pink haired lady who stood behind him forward.

Finally raising her head, she came forward and produced a roll of parchment and a writing utensil from a parcel she carried, and finally she spoke.

"This parchment contains all of the tenets of the treaty suggested by Lord Rinzo. Should you choose to agree to the terms stated feel free to sign. Otherwise your presence is no longer required." She spoke with little emotion and did not seem the least bit intimidated by anyone at the table. She unrolled the parchment and placed it neatly in the center of the table, placing the writing implement next to it.

For a few minutes silence swept over the table. The same thought went through the minds of all present. Certain destruction? Extinction of all species? These were certainly not favorable outcomes.

"And what of this supposed 'barrier' between our worlds? How will you sustain it? You asked me to stay through to the end and I have, so I would like an answer." Fus calmly asked Rinzo, to which he nodded.

"Indeed you have." Rinzo said standing up, unbuttoning his shirt, much to the confusion of everyone present.

"Now I know I haven't exactly been clear on the matter but I am in fact attracted to the opposite sex" Balthasar sputtered in confusion. Marvati and Althea, however, watched in amusement.

"Going to give us a bit of show to win our approval Rinzo?" Althea jeered, "My apologies but you pale folk are not exactly my preference of a partner." This comment earned an obvious growl from the pink haired lady behind Rinzo, to which he responded by shooting her a sharp gaze. Grimori and Fus simply sat by waiting for this answer Fus was promised.

When Rinzo's shirt finally came off it earned surprised gazes from all present, including his pink haired companion. His entire torso, save for his collarbone up and forearms down, were not... him. They were a dense, engraved metal set with various minerals in different places, holding different shapes. His shoulders held large four point star shaped rubies, his abdomen held an arc shaped emerald, almost like a crescent moon, on either side of his stomach. His triceps held spherical sapphires, that were not particularly large but still took up a sizable portion of the back of his arm. Largest of all, however, was a oval cut diamond set directly in the center of his chest.

"These are my restraints," he explained, "they regulate my power and reuse the excess to keep my new body under control. I have yet to master the power I obtained while on my travels and from the Robed Man, but I trust I will have ample time to meditate upon this as the Great Seal between our worlds." Rinzo finished to the obvious astonishment of everyone.

"You wish to use yourself as a source of power for the barrier? That's... brilliant! Brilliant but mad!" Fus exclaimed, his mind already calculating all the incantations and spells that would need to be used to even create a separate space to begin with. "I suppose with you acting as a source of self replenishing energy, we could manage it but... you'd be trapped as the Great Seal. Indefinitely." Fus finished with a grave tone. This was not lost on Rinzo's companion,

"My Lord, you do not actually intend to sacrifice yourself simply for the sake of possibly obtaining peace?!" She exclaimed, clearly stepping out of line, but this was of no surprise to Rinzo.

"This is not a sacrifice, my apprentice, merely a means of assurance. Assurance that should this treaty be broken, I will be there to punish all parties responsible. This power given to me is enough to smite any foe I should come across, but I do not wish to use it for such purposes, I wish only to use it in hopes that we may grow as one people." He said seating himself, but not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"I agree," Grimori began, "on one condition; allow my people to rebuild and grow until you are nothing but legend to them. This way we may eventually become a part of this coexistence as well, in that your people may walk among ours, unbeknownst to them, so long as non-humans maintain the appearance of a human, so as to not disturb the peace we will have worked so hard to achieve." She finished, well aware that this was a great request. But it was one worth submitting.

"Very well. Until the day comes where we are little more than myth to humans, non-humans shall not interfere with their lives. And should we choose to integrate into their society, we must act and appear as one of them. With the right magic and artifacts this is a simple matter." Rinzo easily agreed, much to Grimori's surprise. She was the first to sign.

"The process of properly courting humans to continue reproduction for this race seems like our only option at this point. In any case this integration of humans as equals must happen quickly, or else we shall be in greater trouble than we are now." Althea sighed as she reluctantly signed the treaty.

"So long as you vampires don't hog all the wildlife to feed on, I don't see why coexistence would be too difficult." Balthasar smirked as he signed.

"I suppose you'll need our help to establish this barrier and the like, although this will be an interesting change of pace for my people." Fus waved a cloaked hand and the document signed itself in his stead.

Malvati had remained relatively quiet for the majority of negotiations, merely choosing to state the obvious when all eyes were cast upon her. "My clan's shortage of men will be an issue, but not one we cannot overcome through proper cooperation with humans." She smiled, finessing her signature at the bottom of the treaty.

"With this, all parties have signed. Let it be known on this day that peace was declared, and we will work towards a future where all coexist and live in harmony, however rough the road ahead may be." Rinzo finished, dismissing all of them to start making their necessary preparations. His apprentice approached him.

"Lord Rinzo," She began as he fastened the buttons on his shirt, "surely you don't plan on leaving us without a leader? We would fall into anarchy without you!" She tried to say as calmly as she possibly could.

"Of course our people need a leader, and who better to do that than you, Second?"

"Rinzo... I just- I do not believe I am fit to lead." She took a more lax tone now that the others were gone.

"Then take your own apprentice on. Train them, and allow them to lead when you deem them worthy." Rinzo finished as he began to walk away towards the steps down the mountain.

"Are you coming Akasha?" He called back to her as he continued walking.

"Oh! Yes my Lord!" she said, as she rushed hurriedly back to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Preparations were near their completion a mere 5 years post the summit held to declare peace. Humans were the first and most eager in their efforts to further the treaty; their enthusiasm unmatched by all others. To the surprise of none, the majority of the non-human population did not take this sudden shift of their way of life quietly. Uprisings had to be quelled, terrorist cells uprooted and destroyed and insurgent political parties swiftly eliminated; all by combined might of the joined leaders of each race. None could stand against them, and thus any resistance put up by any race was crushed; Rinzo refused to allow any to come in the way of the peace he and all others had come so far to maintain.

As the Day of Separation grew closer, the Night Walkers grew more and more wary of losing their leader, some going as far to offer themselves in his stead. While the gesture was not lost upon him, he would explain that a task this great could only be handled by him and him alone. Day by day went by until finally, preparations were complete, and all that was left was to install Rinzo as the Great Seal. The night before, Rinzo called an assembly of his people; to address them once more before would step down as their leader.

At the glowing central of their capitol, Noros, Rinzo stood behind a decadent temporary podium, made only for this gathering; and it was there he stood, gazing out at the largest gathering his people had ever known. Although he and the leaders of the other clans had successfully quelled any opposition to their cause, he still heard the cries of objection from his brothers and sisters, some begging he break the treaty, others simply saying he could not abandon his people.

It was only after several minutes that he finally spoke, his booming voice silencing all present; "My brothers and sisters," he began, raising his left and right hands respectively, "I thank you for joining me here in the shining central of our home, the kingdom we built over thousands of years. And after all these years, in this time of temporary peace I took the decisive step to ensure peace for us all. I know the removal of humans from our lives has affected you all; and though many of you think that humans only exist for use to sustain our race, I beseech you to leave them be. Their lives are far more fleeting than ours, and for them to spend those short years being slaves to be bent to the will of another will no longer be tolerated. I know that as the Great Seal there will be no way for me to ensure the tenets laid forth will be upheld. That is why-" he motioned Akasha forward from behind him, "My pupil Akasha will be graduating today, and will lead you all in my stead."

Akasha stepped forward, and spoke; "As the successor to Lord Rinzo, I will work to uphold our way of life as well as the terms of peace he has set forth." She said in a gentle tone. Yet to everyone in the crowd she seemed... odd. No one spoke up or protested, not for lack of desire to, but for the fact that she gave off an oppressive atmosphere; one that nearly matched Rinzo's.

"I do hope that you all accept me as your new leader with as... little resistance as possible." she gave a warm smile, when at the same moment, a shout erupted from the crowd.

"I will not allow this!" Stroheim, a hot-blooded member of Rinzo's old battalion made his way to the front of the crowd, "Lord Rinzo, am I to understand that she is not officially succeeding you til the moment you are made the Seal?" he asked arrogantly, a snide smirk on his face.

"Yes. What of it?" Rinzo responded in an intrigued tone, knowing full well where this outburst was going.

"Then I wish to challenge your pupil for the title of successor!" He pointed at her with fire in his eyes, inciting a slight smirk from Rinzo; this was going just as he planned.

From his time as leader of the Regalia battalion, the Night Walker's most elite squadron comprised of only the most powerful of their kind, he remembered Stroheim all too well; a young ambitious man who sought after Rinzo's title as leader from the day he enlisted in the military. Always too hot blooded for his own good, seeking fights with enemies he had no chance of defeating, Rinzo included. While Stroheim's drive to gain power was admirable, his choice of tactics is what amused Rinzo; he believed Akasha to be inferior to him in all areas, and such an assumption was clearly displayed on his face. He let out a small chuckle and addressed Akasha,

"Akasha, this is your final test as my pupil. Win the respect of the people by defeating this challenger!" he spoke in a stern and commanding tone, leaving the crowd waiting with bated breath as they stood back to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

She turned to meet her challenger, a menacing red gleam passing through her eyes as she spoke, "Yes, Lord Rinzo." Akasha spoke in a chillingly calm tone.

The tension was palpable. As Akasha came forward, her aura grew more and more oppressive with every step, causing beads of sweat to roll down Stroheim's forehead. His stance wavered slightly before he composed himself. He was Stroheim, member of Regalia, maker of widows, second only to Lord Rinzo himself! He'd be damned before lost his chance to lead, and especially not to this nobody of a pupil of his.

"Stroheim, just as an aside before this... fight," Rinzo began with a slight smirk much to Stroheim's surprise.

Akasha picked up the sides of her black dress and gave a slight bow with her head before looking up with what can only be described as the most maniacal smile that anyone present had ever seen; her originally blue eyes had gone blood red and were trained unflinchingly on him, as her lips twisted into an ear to ear grin that put her fangs on full display.

"Do you remember the mission I undertook alone to hunt down a 'feral night walker' that saw me return to you all severely injured?" Rinzo watched as the look of realization followed by terror spread across Stroheim's face.

"You don't mean... she's the one who...?" he trailed off quivering and stumbling backwards; she was the one who defeated Rinzo all those years ago? There was no way... and he...had challenged her to a fight for succession! A death match!

"Yes. She is the first and only being to claim victory over me in one-on-one combat." Rinzo said with the smirk completely visible to all.

"Impossible...!" "There's no way!" "...and he challenged HER?" murmuring could be heard from all directions.

Akasha took her fighting stance, holding one slender fist forward and the other closer to her face, still not dropping her gaze or terrifying smile.

Rinzo boomed, "I declare this battle begun! Hold nothing back!" He shouted slamming his fist on to the podium, receiving cheers from all those present. This was no longer a fight for succession; this was a fight for Stroheim's life.

Stroheim charged forward, determined to strike the first blow. What happened next was little more than a blur followed by a borderline deranged laugh to all but Rinzo who followed Akasha's movements beat by beat. As Stroheim charged forward Akasha dashed behind him faster than he could see, howling with laughter, as she slammed her fist into the back of his head with a crushing blow, sending him flying through the podium Rinzo was standing behind until just a moment ago, and towards a wall engraved with the names of bloodlines past. She continued howling with laughter as she caught up with him before he collided with the wall, grabbing him by his face, and slamming him in to the ground with such force that the ground around him shattered. Clearly beaten, he coughed up blood in defeat, letting himself go limp. But Akasha was far from done. She struggled to contain a chuckle before bursting in to another fit of howling laughter before picking him up by his hair and slamming him deeper in to the ground over... and over. People began averting their eyes, this was proving to be a brutal display, far more so then any of them were expecting. A sickening snap echoed across the square, followed by a gargled scream. Akasha had bent his elbow in the opposite direction and tore it off at the joint. Blood erupted from where his forearm once was, coating her face and hands, as she licked her fingers that were now soaked in Stroheim's blood.

"You don't taste very good." she whined sarcastically, "I suppose your usefulness has come to an end!" she screeched sadistically, before Rinzo finally spoke up, stopping her before she drove her hand through his heart.

"That's enough Akasha. He's learned the error of his actions." He said, still wearing an obvious smirk. Her visage almost instantly cleared up; she stood up and brought him up with her.

"Very well, My Lord." she said in the same calm demeanor she began in, picking his severed arm up and asking someone to take him to the nearest healer. Before long, a couple of young boys carried him, tossing his arm on his stomach, to a healer's study not too far away. Akasha brushed debris off of her dress before taking out a red handkerchief and wiping her her hands and face. There were slight blood stains around the cuffs and collar of her dress that she chose to ignore. She turned to the crowd once more and bowed. "Should there be anymore challengers, I would be happy to face them now as well." she said giving another warm smile to the crowd. The level of silence obtained would have made death itself envious. She had earned her place. And no one would question her now. Rinzo's plan had reached it's final stage. All that was left now was to see it through to the end.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rinzo was seated at the desk in his study, scribbling away on a piece of parchment. A knock at the door drew his focus away from his thoughts.

"Lord Rinzo? Have you a moment?" Akasha's soft voice came from the other side of the door.

"Of course Akasha. You may enter." He curtly replied, putting down his quill.

"Please excuse the intrusion, my Lord." she said as she let herself in.

"Akasha I've asked you time and time again to not be so formal when we are in private." Rinzo said with a slight frown; having her take a more casual tone gave him release from having to maintain his constant visage.

"My apologies my Lo-" she cleared her throat, "Rinzo."

He sighed, "What troubles you at this late hour Akasha?" he finally raised his head to look at her and was caught slightly off guard. Rinzo had acknowledged she was beautiful but her night gown emphasized every part of her. Losing composure for a mere moment, he regained his focus only to receive a light giggle from Akasha.

"I merely came to keep you company on this, your last night before serving all as the Great Seal." she smiled to herself, noticing his reaction to her attire.

"I have come to terms with giving up my life to save the humans from our greed." Rinzo said as stood he stared out of a nearby window into the night sky.

"But might I ask why? Even in the years since the treaty was signed, you have refrained from explaining your reasons for suddenly believing the humans to be worth saving?" she asked, taking a seat on the chair across from his desk.

Rinzo sighed. "I do believe I owe you an explanation," he began as he sat back down at his desk, "you recall the man I spoke of? The one in the white robe?" he held eye contact with her as she nodded, "during my time training under him he imparted me this knowledge; there will be a boy of human descent that shall become the bridge between our people. He will be one of strong will, honest and true, and will gain the power to rival even my own." It was here that Akasha nearly jumped out of her seat, not to the surprise of Rinzo.

"A HUMAN boy?! That can rival your power? M-my Lord..." she sat back down trying to regain composure, "surely you did not actually believe that nonsense..." she gazed at him with all the intensity she could muster.

"Trust that I would not had I no solid reason to. But there is something strange about that man. I can only describe him as all knowing. The fight with Stroheim in the square? It was a set fight from the start, so he deemed it inconsequential for him to tell me your legitimacy as the new leader would be challenged by him. So I let it happen; what good would a new leader be if she was not respected and feared by her peers?" he concluded, casting his gaze back down to the parchment before him.

Akasha pondered this new knowledge; a man to surpass his power? A human man no less? What sort of madness was this? No, she had to trust his judgement. She would remain his ever loyal attendant, til the Day of Separation and til the day he returned, should that day ever come.

"Very well, my Lord. If you trust the Robed Man's prowess to foretell of events yet to pass, then so too shall I." she said in a curt tone, bowing her head in respect.

"You have my gratitude Akasha, however..." he trailed off deep in thought, "I ask that this conversation be kept confidential. I needn't tell you the outrage that would ensue should our people discover this prophecy." he told her gravely; never before had she seen him so genuinely distraught.

"Of course Rinzo, you have my word." she gently replied, offering him the reassurance he needed.

"Thank you Akasha. I ask that you leave me to my work. This parchment requires my attention." he said picking up his quill once more and returning to his writing.

"As you wish, Lord Rinzo." she nodded curtly and began to leave.

"And Akasha?" he added, as she opened the door.

"Yes Lord Rinzo?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Sleep well." he said with a warm smile, the likes of which she had never seen. With a slight blush, and a kind smile she wished him the same and retired to her quarters.

Rinzo gazed at the now completed letter, satisfied. He stood and and walked to the window on the far side of the room, gazing at the glowing capitol he had watched grow from a small town to a thriving kingdom. As he looked upon his home for the last time, he smiled to himself, content with the legacy he would leave behind, and retired to his quarters for the last time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day had finally come. Rinzo stood atop a stone monument that would contain a platinum crucifix made the perfect size for him. Many had gathered to bear witness to this, the ending of an age. He took this, one of his final moments to look upon the people gathered; a mix of all species, standing together ready to move towards a future of peace. Truly, he could not leave this world behind on a better note.

As he stripped his shirt and took his place on the crucifix, surrounded by the leaders of the six eldest clans, he spoke to all present while being secured to it by steel bindings.

"I look upon you all, my heart warmed to see the progress made over these short years. Our people fraternizing with one another in a fashion we never thought possible. This peace that we have worked so hard to obtain... I ask that in my absence you continue to thrive as one people, now and forever more." he finished, met with roaring applause from the gathered masses.

"Sir Rinzo, the preparations are complete." Fus spoke from next to him, flanked by the Draakengard; Archmages of the highest caliber, all ceasing their recital of incantations.

"My, to think that things would proceed so smoothly." Malvati said from his other side, her ever present mist surrounding her.

"I'll have to admit, I had my doubts Rinzo. But the future ahead seems bright." Balthasar chimed in his ever cocky tone.

"It seems all the more dull as long as you inhabit it hound." Althea spat at the Alpha, who chortled at her unchanged personality.

"Sir Rinzo, my people are indebted to you." Grimori said with a deep bow, one arm tucked to her stomach. "From your efforts, the gift of true freedom has been bestowed upon us. Truly, words can not describe the appreciation mankind has towards you." she finished, her words as genuine as the warm smile she wore.

Rinzo smiled ever so slightly, and nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to Fus.

"It is time." he stated with finality.

Fus nodded, and in unison, he and the Draakengard raised their arms and conjured forth their staves, each designed for the individual they belonged to. They all moved as one to surround the now secured Rinzo, and chanted a final incantation as one, their voices booming across the horizon. As they continued, Rinzo looked upon the crowd once more... and raised his eyebrows in surprise; there, in the very center of the gathered people he stood- the man in the white robe. His eyes were shrouded in darkness as always, and his eerie smile, unending. He nodded to Rinzo, to which Rinzo nodded back, before he turned, and made his way through the crowd. His robe fading out of sight almost instantly.

With a mighty shout, the Arcane slammed their staves into the ground, a dome of light sprouting from the stone monument, and rapidly expanding, enveloping all present. The non-humans collectively gasped in astonishment; humans were being wrapped in an ethereal light before completely vanishing, and across the land, towns and cities inhabited by humans, including their capitol vanished, as if they were never there. Grimori looked back at them before disappearing and gently spoke, "May you all live prosperous lives..." as she disappeared along with her people.

"NOW!" shouted Fus, as the platinum crucifix materialized a translucent barrier between himself and those that surrounded him. The sky cascaded with light akin to the northern lights, before Rinzo began to feel himself slipping out of consciousness. With the last of his energy, he spoke to Akasha.

"My pupil... I ask one final favor of you..." he nearly whispered, as each gem inset to his torso began to illuminate.

"Yes, Lord Rinzo. Anything." She said, tears forming in her eyes as she held his gaze for the last time.

"Build, atop this hallowed ground... A place of learning... one where all non-human races shall learn to live alongside humans..." he rasped out. Akasha smiled to herself; his benevolence knew no end.

"As you wish... Rinzo, she said placing a hand on the glass-like dome that separated them.

"And... Akasha..." he whispered, his eyes closing, her tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, "find... yourself... a husband..." he softly chuckled, his eyes finally falling shut.

"Yes-" her voice quivered, "Lord Rinzo."


End file.
